Vitamali Renascentia
by Majube
Summary: Severus Snape made a lot of wrong choices, would he have turned out different if he had remembered his previous life? Very much so but would he have been better? Depends on who you asked. AU Dark-ish! Severus


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I'm just stealing Sevvies corpse to have fun. **

"Look . . . at . . . me. . . ." Children always want attention, abused children hate it as it automatically means bad attention

* * *

Severus Tobias Snape was a male wizard who basically had a miserable life. He lived in misery and died without peace.

He was abused as a child then his only friend who he loved stopped being his friend as a teenager because he called her a racist swearword, he then joined a supremacist group than practically set a murderer on his old friend tried to help by telling an old manipulative man then his love died anyway and he spent the next ten years doing a job he hated.

He then had to watch as the woman he love's child with another man one who bullied him was in his class. To put even more annoyance on him he had to take care of the son whose father made his life miserable.

To top it off he died hours before the years of suffering would be repaid by the death of Voldemort. Severus Tobias Snape had a sucky life. And that's why I'm pissed off that I was reincarnated as him. Yes I did just say that I was reincarnated as him as in while I'm doing an internal monologue I'm outwardly screaming my head off in Eileen Snape arms.

* * *

I extremely enjoy monologues no actually in reality I hated it when other people do monologues but I loved the sound of my mental voice monologue. I hummed a tune as I listened.

Severus Snape was drooling. He was also intensely staring into the ceiling. An adult would have looked away from the creepy baby as every few seconds its face would change expressions. No adult's were nearby however only another drooling baby in a roomful of drooling babies was looking at that particular drooling baby. The staring drooling baby was staring at the drooling baby Severus Snapes drooling staring.

Could it be that they were confusedly wondering at Severus Tobias Snapes strange drooling stare? It (the staring drooling baby) farted, flopped around to its stomach, and passed out into a drooling sleep. Nope, it was just being a typical baby.

_Before I died if you had asked me if white was my favourite colour I would have said, "Not really."_

Severus Snapes face turned into baby deadpan look.

_And then talk about how I had four favourite colours which ones of those I liked more then said how they weren't really my favourites per say and that I appreciated and liked every colour and then kept talking about colours for five minutes. Or that is what I would've you were a friend or someone I knew or trusted, if you weren't I would just say No._

Baby Severus Snapes face turned into a nostalgic smile. It looked extremely psychotic. A nearby nurse was checking on a baby two cribs away.

_Now I would just glare and say, "I very very very (more then a thousand very's later) dislike the colour or every colour as white is all the spectrum of colours put together."_

Baby Severus' face turned into a glare. It made him look constipated to a nearby nurse who went to go pick him up but halfway there a child saw the glare and started crying so she was distracted.

_That's what existing in a state of boredom in a white space resulted in. Black space or aptly named The Dark would scare children who freely told their parents such as Adults grew older they slowly deluded themselves into thinking they weren't scared._

Baby Sev's faceturned into a sneering face. The nurse who was approaching grew uncomfortable with the look and started backing away.

_The Dark everything the Unknown represented and humans were terrified of the unknown naturally and the mark of a curious soul was those who disregarded that fear and still explored. I had been terrified of the dark as a child and even as I grew older dark and silent places or nights would make me uncomfortable._

Tiny baby Sev's face turned impassive. The unnamed nurse still backing away stilled at that look.

_If that white place had even once flickered I would have sobbed in relief at a difference unfortunately it never did._

Tiny little baby Sev's face grew sad. The unnamed nurse who we shall now call the generic name Sal-e wanted to comfort the baby who now looked cute or um cuter but still very ugly as newborns tend to be, but didn't want to go close to the clearly crazy and surprisingly expressive babe.

_As I had sat in a white zone since the day, hour, and minute since I died if you asked how long since I died I would cheerfully (to me) or murderously (to small children) say, "An eternity of a second."_

Tiny little petite puny teeny miniature baby Sev's face smirked. Sal-e thought the babies face grew crazed and started fast walking away to go research if babies could show symptoms of insanity.

_How is that even possible? One might say and I would reply, "Just kidding I was bullshitting you, I've no idea how long I had spent in that place."_

_"_Talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness." I said to myself. Or that's what I would say if I had a mouth that wasn't baby sized and retarded and COULDN'T TALK! What actually came out of my new mouth was the words, "blaghha blah blagh."

How did I know I was a kid well because even though I didn't remember my death I did know my after death was a place with no feelings of sensations. Now I could feel a weight I was leaning on which could possibly be a crib. And well birth was definitely a wake up call. Though I ... ugh.. uh .. repressed "shiver" that traumatic experience.

* * *

**I hate being Severus Snape**. I was a baby 10 months old even, and already Tobias and Eileen were starting to fight. It was really surprising that Tobias wasn't ugly in fact he was Handsome. Gorgeous really and if I still been in my female tween form he would've looked like a singer or pop-idol. Why would he marry Eileen Snape? I mean while not horrendously ugly she wasn't exactly on his level.

Being Snape was really boring though there were perks like how I could do accidental magic very easily whenever my emotions (usually anger,annoyance or embarrassment) so it had perks along with mentally cackling at all the ugly retro stuff they wore and I could still see the beginning of the Hippie Era.

I could already see the beginning of their relationship cracking they both loved me and I could clearly see it but Tobias was frequently glaring and arguing with Eileen. I often heard these words Tobias yelled,"You lied and bewitched me!"

I think I actually increased the hate when I not knowing Tobias was in the room called a potions book to my crib thinking 'might as well spend this time to be a great Potion student like Snape was' which made Tobias be revolted I took after Eileen while she was proud and even started reading wizarding children books to me little did I know that this was the beginning of the end of my second childhood.

* * *

**Childhood**

I ran out the backdoor leaving the shrieking screams of my mother and Tobias' drunken shouts. They were having another of their fights over Tobias' drunken lout behaviour. I could hear the distant sounds of glass smashing into the walls as I ran to the abandoned little park I had recently started to run to during their increasingly violent fights.

I had known that Snapes' family life was horrible but hearing about it an experiencing it were two drastically different situations. I was horrified and resented that apparently I was so bad in my previous life that I was reincarnated into this shit bomb of a life.

Sitting down in the rundown but still beautiful park I thought about how different this life was and how it was so different like having a different gender, seeing things clearly and even being smarter (No one could claim Severus Tobias Snape wasn't a genius what with me seemingly remembering every single fancy word of my past and constantly using them mentally).

Then thinking of all the cons like the shitty home life and the snooty looks people gave me once I left Spinners End and even the increasingly violent accidental magic I was having like smashing the older boy I had a crush on who was taunting me into a tree.

This life was a curse and sometimes I thought about the even more hard times to come. Or even Lily Evans and how I did NOT want to fall in love with her. Though I had seen her around once or twice though she had never talked to me, barely seeming to notice me.

That reminds me about school. I was enrolled after a fight between my parents though they had compromised with a "We can always pull him out." Which I really hoped they did School in the 1960's was hell. The teacher's were all snooty people that either ignored or had disgust an abuse for the poor kids with the other kids following the teacher's example.

Meaning I was bullied. Was being the key word as in a couple of accidents with the bullies with me being the only witness had them learning that if they and any other stupid little kid bothered me they would be meant with a little accident.

Sometimes I felt different. I mean I wasn't so violent in my past life but my parents fighting and such a bad place to grow up was getting to me. Why was the world so dark when it was just younger world then the one I had grew up in? Wait, did it count if it was the normal world I had lived in? I'm living in a damn book. Weird.

Any ways I'm just looking forward to meeting the wizarding world and going to Hogwarts. Sitting on a swing in a small park I childishly started story telling making the words up as I go along.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who wished to be a soldier in a rebellion against and evil nearby lord, unfortunately a captain of the order would only let her in if she married him. So she joined what she thought was a vigilante but actually it was a soldier of the evil lord who was a prince in disguise she eventually changed his mind and he became a king and..."

As I continued telling a taleI didn't notice a little red headed girl with green eyes staring at me behind a bush. 'He's really pretty, I like his voice!' Forgetting she was mad at Petunia and had run off here to cry, she sat and listened.

* * *

**AN: Hello this is my first story so please be easy on me, I love the Harry Potter books so this was my first choice as a fanfiction. I chose Snape because honestly he's the most sad story in harry potter. After all a mistake in his Teenage years hung over his whole life. Looking for a good Beta and I'm actually going to be serious and stick with this story.**


End file.
